


It's him: Part four

by Diviny



Series: It's him [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diviny/pseuds/Diviny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part four of the 'it's him' series!</p><p>Castiel and Dean have made things up. Aside other things, it's time for school. It's Castiel's first day at his new school, and he has mixed feelings about this new experience. Luckily, it gets better, and Dean swings by. They're having a good time, until something's suddenly wrong with Castiel. While Dean is screaming for help, Castiel has a nightmare. Or isn't it an illusion at all? Could this nightmare possibly be reality?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's him: Part four

Novaks

 

 

‘Good morning, everyone!’

‘Good morning, mr. Smith.’

 

 _That’s not a very hard name to remember,_ Castiel thinks. The teacher is wearing black pants with a white blouse. He has short brown hair that’s obviously styled with a bit of gel. _He’s somewhere in the mid-thirties._

 

‘Alright, class. Before we start,’

 

_no._

‘We have a new student.’

 

_Please don’t._

Everyone turns around and looks at Castiel.

 

_Please don’t look at me._

‘Hey,’ the teacher says. ‘Could you tell us something about you?’

 

_I could, but I really don’t want to._

Against his will, Castiel gets up from his chair. ‘My name is uhm… Castiel… Novak.’ He looks around. Everyone is still staring at him. ‘Okay, Castiel. Where are you from?’ ‘Colorado…’ ‘Wow, that’s a pretty _high_ place!’ Castiel nods. ‘And you live here with your family?’ Castiel nods again, hoping he doesn’t have to talk anymore. ‘Do you have any siblings?’ _Alright, don’t nod. That’ll just make you look like you’re retarted. Just answer the question. You got it._ ‘Yeah… I have three brothers.’ He hears a soft gasp coming from some students behind him. The teacher nods understanding. ‘Do you like it here?’ ‘Yes.’ ‘Okay, then. You may sit down.’ Castiel sits back down and exhales. When he looks up, he notices a girl with black hair is staring at him. She smiles at him, and then turns around. ‘Hey,’ a voice whispers. Beside him sits a boy with short black hair. ‘I’m Fergus MacLeod,’ he says. ‘But people call me ‘Crowley’.’ ‘Castiel Novak,’ Castiel says. ‘But you already knew that.’ Crowley nods. ‘I’ll guide you around,’ he says. ‘The teachers may tell you about the school, but I can tell you about the students. Their backstories are the most interesting, you know.’ Somehow Crowley sounds kind of intimidating. Even with his British accent. ‘Okay,’ Castiel says, not showing his paranoia.

 

When it’s lunchtime, Castiel sits alone at a table. He looks at Crowley, who’s surrounded by many students. _He’s quite popular._

Suddenly, the same girl Castiel saw in math class, sits down beside him. ‘Hey. I’m Meg,’ she says. _I already knew that, Crowley told me about you._ ‘Castiel.’ Meg looks at him. Castiel decides to look away and is luckily, saved by a phone call. He looks at the screen and he feels his awkwardness flush away. ‘I’m sorry,’ he says. ‘it’s my dad.’ Meg nods, but still seems quite annoyed. Castiel stands up and walks to the corner of the lunchroom, where basically no one is. _‘Hey, Cas.’_ ‘Hello, Dean.’

  _‘So yeah, the doctor says he’s able to come home in a few days.’_ ‘that’s great!’ _‘Yeah. When are you coming home today?’_ ‘Uh… just a sec.’ Castiel holds his phone between his ear and his shoulder and feels in his backpack. He grabs his schedule. ‘3 o’clock.’ _‘Okay, then. I’ll pick you up.’_ Castiel smiles. ‘Okay,’ he says. ‘I’ll text Michael he doesn’t have to get me anymore.’ _‘Great. See you then.’_ ‘See you.’ Castiel turns off his phone. He needs to take a moment to process everything that just happened. Then he chuckles.

‘Hey,’ he hears. Castiel turns around and sees Meg. ‘Oh, hey. Sorry.’ ‘It’s okay,’ she says. ‘Who was that?’ ‘I told you, my dad.’ ‘then your dad makes you _very_ happy, apparently.’ Meg squints at Castiel. ‘Yeah, uh… He’s a great guy.’ The bell rings. _Thank you._ ‘I’ll see you in math,’ Castiel says as he backs away slowly. ‘definitely,’ Meg responds with a smirk. Castiel smiles back at her, but then turns around quickly and walks away in a high tempo.

 

 _It’s 3 o’clock. Where is he?_ Castiel waits outside. He puts his hands in his coat, protecting them from the cold air. He watches some students pass by, including Crowley, who doesn’t even bother looking at Castiel. He also sees Meg. She’s talking on the phone and seems pretty upset. Castiel knows it’s rude, but he can’t resist eavesdropping, and listens. ‘No… Okay. Just… Tell him…’ He hears Meg sigh. ‘Tell him he’s a _jerk_. Does he even care about my brother and me?’ _Ouch. Family drama._ ‘I told him he had a drinking problem, but apparently my voice doesn’t count.’ She waits. ‘No… yes. I _do_ want a lawyer. Please get him out of jail. Thanks.’ She puts her phone in her pocket. She glances at Castiel before walking off. Then he hears the familiar sound of an engine coming from the distance. _The Impala._ The Impala stops and Dean winds down the window of the passenger seat. ‘Hey there,’ he says. Castiel walks towards him and smiles. ‘Hey, Dean.’ Castiel steps inside the car and closes the door. Together they drive off, listening to _‘send me an angel’_ by _Scorpions_.

 

 

Winchesters 

‘Want a beer?’ Dean holds the can in front of Castiel’s face and sits down on the porch beside Castiel. ‘Uh, sure,’ he answers. Castiel takes the can from Dean and opens it. While Dean is staring at him, he awkwardly takes a sip. He tries his best not to flinch because of the bitter taste. ‘It’s… good,’ Castiel says and smiles at Dean. Dean chuckles, _he’s adorable._ ‘How was your first day at school,’ Dean asks. ‘It was fine,’ Castiel says. ‘Met some people…’ ‘met some friends?’ ‘Yeah, a girl named Meg Masters.’ _Great._ Dean looks away. ‘Who’s your mentor?’ ‘Mr. Smith,’ Castiel says as he takes another sip, and this time, flinches for real. ‘Oh, he’s nice.’ Castiel nods. ‘Thanks again for picking me up.’ ‘No prob.’ Dean sees Castiel smiling at him in the corner of his eye. ‘If you want, I could bring you and pick you up every day. I do the same with Sam.’ ‘That sounds great,’ Castiel answers shy, but glad. Dean smiles at him and pads him on his shoulder.

 

Novaks

Suddenly Castiel bends forward and pinches his eyes together. ‘Cas?’ Dean asks. ‘What’s wrong? Was it the bear?’ He removes his hand. ‘No,’ Castiel stutters. ‘I don’t know…’ Suddenly an image appears in front of him. He sees Dean in front of him, eyes closed and pale. It looks like he’s hanging, luckily not from his neck, but his hands. Castiel falls on the floor. _‘Cas!’_ He hears Dean vaguely screaming at him. Castiel tries to get the image out of his head, but he can’t. There’s a needle stuck in Dean’s neck, surrounded by many bloody spots. ‘Dean!’ He yells. ‘Dean!’ Suddenly he feels something grab him. A woman is standing in front of him, blocking his view. ‘Shh,’ she whispers. Her eyes start glowing in a bright blue light. She places her hand on Castiel’s cheek. _‘Go to sleep…’_

 

Castiel tries to scream, but he can only sigh. He coughs and sits right up in his bed. ‘Dean…’ he whispers. _‘Yeah?’_ He looks up, apparently he’s laying in Michael’s bed. Dean is sitting on a chair beside the bed. ‘Dean,’ he says relieved. ‘Are you okay?’ Dean asks. Castiel shakes his head. ‘I don’t know. I think it was a nightmare.’ Dean stares at him. ‘While you were awake? I’ve never seen or heard something like that.’ Castiel scratches his head. ‘Cas… You were screaming.’ Castiel looks at him questioning. _‘You were screaming my name.’_

 

Chuck is reading the newspaper. _‘Owner of a bookstore kidnapped by men in black suits,’_ reads the headline. He tries to read the next line, but his head starts to spin. He thinks back to a couple hours ago, when Dean burst through the door. He was carrying Cas, who looked like he was in a coma.

 _‘What’s wrong?!’_ Chuck yelled. As soon as they noticed, Michael and Lucifer got up, too. ‘I don’t know…’ Dean started. ‘He just collapsed.’ ‘Lucifer, bring him upstairs. Michael, get some water.’ Michael rushed to the kitchen and Lucifer took Castiel from Dean. Lucifer walked towards the stairs, and not a moment later, Michael ran through the living room with a glass of water in his hand. Chuck also walked to the kitchen and grabbed some wet towels. Before he could go upstairs, too, he’s stopped by Dean. ‘I can do it,’ he said. ‘I think you’ve done enough,’ Chuck answered irritated. ‘Dad, let him,’ Michael yelled from upstairs. ‘He can tell us exactly what happened. _He can help._ ’ Chuck squint at Dean. ‘Alright.’ He threw the wet towels in Dean’s arms. ‘But if something goes wrong, it’s your fault.’ Dean nodded and ran upstairs. Chuck stared at him as he left.

 Dean appeared in the doorway. ‘Quick,’ Lucifer said, stretching his arm towards Dean. Dean handed Lucifer one of the towels and Lucifer pressed it on Castiel’s forehead. Michael tucked Castiel in and felt his pulse. ‘His heartbeat goes fast,’ he says. Castiel started sweating. ‘Dean…’ He whispered. _‘Dean!’_ He then yelled. _‘Dean,’_ Lucifer repeated. ‘Isn’t that the guy he always dreamt about?’ Michael nodded. 'Yeah.’

 

Winchesters

 

Dean’s eyes widened. _Isn’t that the guy he always dreamt about?_ Lucifer’s voice repeated in his head. Dean didn't know what to say. Is _he_ that Dean? If so, then that’s very coincidental. Dean thinks back to the dream he had Saturday night. _That’s why I knew him. It’s him, my partner. The angel._ ‘Hey!’ Michael snapped his fingers in front of Dean’s face. ‘I’ve asked you three times already. Can you pass me the water?’ He pointed his finger to the desk. ‘S-sure,’ Dean stuttered and handed Michael the glass of water. ‘He’s going to be fine,’ Lucifer said. ‘Dean,’ Castiel said again. ‘He’s really calling out to this Dean,’ Michael mumbled. He put his hand under Castiel’s head and raised him a little. He held the glass close to Castiel’s mouth, and Castiel took a sip. When Michael put Castiel down again, Castiel started shaking. ‘D-Dean…’ ‘Maybe we need to call a psychologist for this dream-problem,’ Lucifer suggested. ‘No,’ Michael answered. ‘Then we’ll have to tell dad, and you know what could happen.’ Lucifer nods in agreement. Castiel’s shivering got worse. Michael felt his pulse again. ‘His heartbeat just keeps going up.’ Lucifer got up from his chair. ‘That’s it. I’m calling an ambulance.’ Suddenly, as if it was a reflex, Dean ran towards Castiel and placed his hand on his cheek. Castiel stopped shivering, and his heartbeat dropped a little. ‘Dean,’ he whispered with a smile.

 

Novaks

 

Lucifer put his phone down. _‘Hello? Sir? Could you please answer-’_ He tapped on the screen and denied the call. Michael and Lucifer both stared at Dean. Dean looked down at Castiel, who’s still smiling. ‘How did you…’ Lucifer walked towards him. ‘How did you do that?’ Dean didn’t answer. ‘What’s your name?’ Michael asked, even though he already knew where this was probably going. Dean looked up to Michael and Lucifer. ‘I’m Dean. Dean Winchester.’

 

 _‘Wow.’_ Castiel stares at the wall. ‘Yeah…’ Dean answers. He sits down on the bed beside Castiel’s feet. ‘How did they respond?’ Castiel asks. Dean grins a little. ‘The next few moments they just kept switching looks. Then they looked at me, then at each other, then at me…’ Castiel chuckles. ‘And _then_ , they told me about your dreams. Apparently you’ve had them for quite a while.’ Castiel nods. ‘Did you?’ He asks Dean. Dean shakes his head. ‘Honestly, the first one I had was Saturday night. The morning after you showed up at my front door.’ ‘And we have the same dreams?’ Castiel rubs the sweat off of him with his blanket. Dean nods.

_‘Same dreams, different perspective.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Another chapter done!
> 
> I'm having a great time writing these! I'm already making up part 5 in my head. Not sure when it's finished, though, since I'll be quite busy this week. I'll keep you guys up to date! If you liked this fic, please leave a kudo and/or comment. See you later!
> 
> x
> 
> Celestial


End file.
